mizuchin en el pais de los ¿poring?
by crystal tincampy
Summary: quien dijo que no podias meter a tus amigos en ell mundo de la internet, la venganza es mas dulce cundo los sometes a las torturas creadas por una mente malefica,osiosa y yaoista huahahahhaha!


Las

Opiniones e ideas escritas en fic no reflejan necesariamente Este la opinión de la escritora ni SUS Pensamientos Toda la culpa y la Responsabilidad Tienes Los Dueños de los Nombres Por HACER inspirarme fic Este. Los Personajes no me pertenecen y descargo y de Responsabilidad Toda bla bla bla ... . En fin si me pertenecieran Los Personajes this historia hubiese Terminado en mucho yaoi con limón ^.^, , en alguno Hecho extraño Pero en fin Disfruten mi querida parodia Junto a mis amigos ( _venganza dulce venganza Viva la Autoridad y El Poder del Internet !) / I / P _

- Mizu , Tengo sueño - / P

- mizu , me muero Tengo tuto - / P

- mizu - / P P - mizu ? - - ... ahhhh ... si - / P mizu

- joder yo muerta de sueño y tu durmiendo Quién te manda un leer manga Toda la noche , / P

- ... tu ... - / P

- Felipe Ayúdame onegai mizu la no - Despierta / P

- Felipe ? -

-si ... - / P Also

-tu no es Cierto ¬¬- -si ... - / P

- Mierda -.- - Por Que Yo

de Todos los Días JUSTO Cuando yo Tengo sueño Dormir quiero y ya estan muertos ELLOS , no es Que Me IMPORTAR Dormir en clases , PERO LA IDEA ERA LA TAREA NO copiado or , Quien me manda joder un ser " responsable " , yo queria pedirla prestada Larga es muy, Tengo flojera , traidores me abandonaron yo sí copiado or ELLOS Las queria una , cast Pero es tan tan ... da sueño . Odio La Vida , Quiero Dormir , La Cata , si la cata debe Trabajando estar, la cata ... Also this durmiendo ? O.o ? No Se Por Que ver ya no me impresiona ESTO -.- se puede aguantar en solitario puede Debo Una hora mas Estoy libre y un párrafo ir descargar el manga, en solitario ... Una hora / P

-Caroline - / P P - zzzZZZZZ - / P

-Caroline - / P

- zzzZZZZZ - / P

-Caroline ! -

Mitarashi - dango shimas onegai ! - I Tengo Que Dejar de ver -man ... na ... / I / P

- Que es ESO ? -

- eto profe ... hola profe - / P

- Deja de Atención Social y Dormir Presta una Clase la, Estós niñitos de Hoy - / P

-si ... si- / P

-Haber respóndeme Qué significa " foodie _/ I I 1 / I __" / I _

_-OO ? / I repítame la Pregunta plis - / P SIGNIFICA Que _

- Dije " _foodie " / P _

- "La Verdad" ... honestamente yo profe ... - / P

Prum Prum Prum Prum Prum Prum Prum / P

" El Que _DIJO Que Las Salvadas Por la campana no existian Es Mentiroso de las Naciones Unidas " / I / P _

-la TAREA Terminada Mañana - / P

- amaiko , despertaste ? - me DIJO ONU Muy Despierto Felipe / P voy

-te una golpear - / P Que

- Por qué? - I y Pregunta / I / P

-vamos Mejor párr la biblio Qué hace un frio - _La Primera Cosa buena proviene del Día de la mizu ( ofender pecado) , Interesante, Muy Interesante / I / P _

-vamos Que necesito mis mangas - _alabados Sean Los mangas y Los dunshinji / I ^ . ^ / P _

- amaiko tú Tus mangas y -.- -

-vamos - y Una Nueva Mañana Así _, Días del heno es Que Me pregunto Como llegado un correo dora this monotonía Tanto las Naciones Unidas ELLOS curiosa en contra, Estoy Pensando naa Demasiado Mejor dejemos las Cosas Como estan Me Estoy Volviendo Que joder filosófica / I / P _

_- / I amaiko hola , hola panda- __escucho , extraño de Cuando entramos un la Biblioteca ? / I / P _

- hola fabi , hola mi __

**no / B / U / I sempai mabe - Entiende tu soja **

joder - sempai lo Quieras o no, soy tu alcalde Que Así ESO Que me hace tu sempai lo Quieras o no -  
-Pero no lo pareces -I me encanta HACER ESTO / I / P

-que si- / P

-que no- / P

-que si- / P

- - Que No / P

-QUE SI! -

-ya cálmense USTEDES DOS _fabi Siempre tan arbitraria , Yo Queria Seguir peleando / I / P P - amaiko descárgame manga Por fa - __Frase ESA ya me la intuía / I / P _

-hai hai Vamos por PC de la ONU "antes" Que Se ACABE El Recreo - / P Y

estabamos heno y la mabe yo Descargando el manga, manga MIENTRAS Mucho Que La cata, y mizu fabi Esteban Al lado del filter system " pingüinos "hijo , parece ESTO ne Rutina quiero Algo Diferente , quiero Algo entrete , bueno leer el manga es entrete Pero, quiero algoritmos mas entrete . Podria golpear al Felipe, ir corriendo a la Sala y tirarle la mochila En algún Lugar ... na flojera Complicado Muy Tengo y, entre otras cosas, quiero mi casa un fic leer . Quiero Mis fic de joder Laven . / P

Prum Prum Prum Prum Prum Prum Prum / P niñitos

-vamos ya Que tocaron , USTEDES SIEMPRE SE Quedán Hasta El Ultimo ... - bla bla y _bla al infierno si vinimos Siempre Por Que Siempre lo Mismo dados nep / I / P _

-vamos chicos Que Llegamos Tarde - _la fabi bronceado responsable me pregunto si la mabe Sigue Su Ejemplo / I / P _

-ya vamos- / P

-vamos amaiko Qué nos toca Matemática - _Por Fin La Cata y yo hablo Que La Daba Por dormida / I / P P Ésto es extraño , la venta fabi Primero Que Nosotros El Por Que Tengo ni idea ni, la mabe Sigue un Mi Lado , la mizu del Brazo del Felipe y La Cata Al Medio De Todo ésto. Pero la fabi this Algo nerviosa acaban de Tocar Creo Que no llegue Tarde o si , Ella tan puntual , eto ESTO ES raro A Donde va, Ella Se Dirige a la Sala de profesión ? Ok ESTO ES raro uno le gusta la fabi Llegar Temprano A Su Clase Por Que Va entonces a la Sala de Profesores y buenos amigos de Como ( Francos SEAMOS , somos copuchentos ) Seguimos la. / P _

-ne , ¿ una fabi Aquí Venimos que? - Pregunta _mizu Una curiosa y ( no lo de Cuando un SIDO) / I / P _

-ya es Nuestra RESPONDE mecánicamente Tarde - _"madre " / I / P Que Xabi _

-vamos ya es ir un párrafo Tarde clases , si Quieres ir Ahí ve tu Pero yo tengo Prueba Así Que Los xau abandono del procedimiento - _Que Gran consejo de instancia de parte Nuestra tía "Si Tienes Prueba de arráncate La Escena del Crimen " / I / P _

- ¿ A Donde vas mabe __

**sempai / B / U / I ? - _espero Que funcione / I / P _**

- me llamaste soja sempai feliz bronceado, Hasta Que lo admitiste sorbo me quedo me quedo - _sabia Que sucedería ESTO Ella Pero no parece sempai / I / P Ok _

la sala entro al fabi , Ahora Que Lo Pienso es Muy Pequeña ( cualquier sala Se hace de Cuando entras Pequeña SEIS Con personajes ¬ ¬ ) . Ne Interesante adentro de la sala del heno Otra sala ¿? , bueno en fin la fabi entra de nuevo una salita this Donde Esta la fotocopiadora chucherías y Otras mas ... y el párrafo colmo habia Otra Puerta, parece ESTO joder Una Situación sacada de manga ¿ Naciones Unidas? Al fin mi sueño feliz Hecho Realidad de soja , bueno prosigamos Nosotros Seguimos Caminando Detrás de la fabi Que Sigue diciendo Como robot "ya es " Tarde, Tengo tuto Pero Seguimos atravesando puertas y puertas y mas puertas se puede ESTO ya es aburrido y de ¿ Dónde salen Tantas puertas ? / P

- fabi vámonos Que Clase de tenemos - _DIJO La Voz de cata, ya sí me habia Olvidado Que estaba Aquí . / I / P _

vámonos - fabi , Que Tengo Hambre quiero ir y un _Comprar - waka waka de Cuando no ¬ ¬ / I / P _

- fabi fabi vámonos ¿ ? -

- Xabi donde estas -I SE nep Perdio la fabi , Interesante / I / P

- fabi , estasssssssssssss dónde son los cantantes ... .- _sí nep cayo La Cata / I / P _

- cata ¿? - _joder no veo this oscuro / I / P _

Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh / P

Fin de Punto de Vista de la autora / P

_Punto de vista de mizu / I / P _

Ne Donde Estoy ... me duele la Cabeza, lo ultimo Que recuerdo Que es un seguíamos la fabi Que FUE poseída Por Algo Que No se que , Estoy genial es extraño Lugar sin Que no tengo la mas idea de Mínima Qaeda donde, ESTO y sola párr colmo Tengo Hambre , ne ¿ Como salgo de Aquí ? , mizu Haber calmate ESTAS oscuro Lugar de las Naciones Unidas , y frio Peligroso sola y triste Abandonada . Quiero un La Cata ! Haber tranquila Caminemos sin Rato y veamos Que Pasa , _ / I ne ya Llevo Un Buen Rato Caminando y no encuentro nada Interesante, veamos Por heno Aquí Que nada, nada , nada, nada, nada y mas ¿ Una Puerta ? Ok ya encontre Algo Pero Como paso es solitario Pequeña Muy pasaría conejo de la ONU. __sola sin conejo pasaría / I estoes se puede es ... . / P _

... / P

No Estoy servicios PUEDE En El cuento de Alicia , Quien me metio Aquí , salir quiero ver una mizu tranquila Solo Por El Hecho De Que Estas en Una habitación rodeada de puertas Vestida y Con Todo sin traje de colores pasteles moe no SIGNIFICA nada , nada Mejor salgamos de Aquí . / P

" Nuestra Así _Y PEQUEÑA mizu estaba Atrapada en Esta salita oscura pecado nada HACER Que, nada Hasta Que violen Una mesa, Una simple e inocente mesa Que párr Su Sorpresa tenia la llave Que La Librería de Prisión Con Su this junto y sin llave alfajor " / I / alfajor  
COMIDA y La Llave De La Puerta, al fin encuentro de Las Cosas que necesito veamos dados Que El __" Cómeme " / I, ESTO SI Que Se parece un bueno la historia en fin si me Como lo deberia empequeñecerme Hasta El Tamaño de ratón de la ONU luego! tendre Problemas al intentar Alcanzar la llave Que Se me habria Olvidado en sima de la mesa bebería sin diria Que frasco " bébeme "y seria Así Demasiado grande Que alcanzaría El techo despues cogería la llave volveria un alfajor El Comercio y seria del porte Suficiente párr Pasar Por La Puerta e Irme ... / P Como _

Pero ya sí lo Que Me Va A Pasar Si Como El Mejor me alfajor Ahorro Tiempo y Trabajo , me pongo la llave en UNO de mis bolsillos y me Como. El alfajor Ñam Ñam Ñam Ñam Ñam Ñam eto no me paso nada ... / P

... / P

" _Y Así Como Nuestra Inteligente improvisada Alicia sí Ahorro pega Solamente comiendo alfajor el, tomo la llave y rapidamente salio de Este horrible Cuarto En El Que era prisionera , Dejando a solas en la habitación de Los Hechos pasados " / I / P _

-ya Alicia - Se Fue / P

-ya Alicia - Se Fue / P

- ¿ Podemos Jugar Ella con? -

- Podemos , PODEMOS - / P

- LARGA VIDA un Nosotros - / P

- LARGA VIDA nosotras - un / P

- jajajajajajajajajajajajajaja - / P

- jajajajajajajajajajajajajaja - / P

sayonara - Alicia- / P P - Alice- sayonara / p 1 los sig Para Que No Lo Que saben . " _foodie " / I Quiere Decir gourmet (yo tampoco lo sabia ¬¬) / p _


End file.
